Welcome to our home?
by MSP216
Summary: Scott has been counting the days to when Alex comes to live with him at the Institute. Well, the day has finally come, but the institute did not JUST welcome one new team mate… There will be many couples, especially Rouge and Remy. So, enjoy!
1. New arrivals

**Disclamer-** I don't own x-men evolution duhhh!

**Author Note-** If there are any wrong facts just let me know, sorry about them! Also, about my spelling and grammar, you may think English is not my first lanuage well truth be told it is I'm just bad at it haha. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing, please review, this is my first fanfic!

**Setting-** After Apocalypse, and a week before the new school year starts.

**Chapter 1: New arrivals**

Rogue and Kitty sat in their room working away at homework they both forgot to do over the summer. Rogue throws her summer reading book at the wall and flopps back on her bed, "Why do they pick such dumb books for this?"

Kitty sighed and closed her book giving up for right now, "I, like, don't know, but I like deff don't want to do this right now! Hey did you notice how great of a mood Scott was in like he took me driving in his car and like didn't mind."

"Its cause Alex is coming to live here tah'day. And, he told Scott he had a surprise with him. Ah mean can ya blame him, he gets ta' spend time with his brother after all these years."

"I guess not, I'm like going to get lunch, come with?"

Rogue then realized her stomach was empty she nods and follows her bouncy friend to the kitchen as they pass the entrance they hear a knock coming from the door.

With that Scott nearly ran down the stairs to answer it he turned the knob with a great big smile, but as he opened it the rest of the way his mouth relaxed and he cocked his head back with confusion.

Kitty and Rogue exchanged confused looks and ran to the door to see who was there.

"I'm here to see the professor 'bout joinin' your here group."

Rouge merely whispered to herself in shock, "Cajun?"

With that she drew Remy's attention to herself, "Oi, chere how have you been?" He said and he allows himself in and reaches for her hand to kiss it but Logan stepps in before he could,

"Can I help you bub?"

"I'm here to join y'all."

The professor telepathicly says to Logan "_bring him to my office his thoughts seem true."_

Logan leads the once enemy, soon to be teammate, to another room leaving the three x-men to reflect on this odd event.

Scott still in shock says to himself, "I thought it would be Alex."

Rogue adds, "Ah wish it was Alex, or anyone BUT him."

Kitty notices the hate but she questions to Rogue's true feelings. Previous to this Kitty recalled _her "stumbling" on Rogue's memory box with Remy's Queen of Hearts in it._

With a few more minutes of silence Scotts cell phone starts to ring in his back pocket as he pulls it out he flipps it out, "hello?" "what you're here?!" Scott opens the door to see a bright yellow taxi at the gate, Scott heads out to great his brother with a big grin on his face. Kitty runs out after him, as Rogue returns to the kitchen to fix her lunch.

Alex is just stepping out of the taxi as he grabs a lot of bags from the back seat, which just keep coming to him. Scott quickly gives him a hug and looks at all the luggage still on the seat of the taxi, "Alex do you really need all of this stuff?"

Alex just laughs at his brother, "Bro I want to you to meet someone…" On que the other door of the taxi opens and on the other side a girl steps out in a short jean skirt and plaid halter with a white tank under it, her brown hair is an inch under her chin in a cute shag look, she has a grin on her face. Alex just smiles at her as she looks past him to Scott and the mansion, "…this is Roxy."

Scott's smile dropps again, "umm Alex I think we need to talk to the professor…"

Alex laughs and Roxy makes her way to the other side carrying her purse and one more bag, "I already spoke with Professor X he said its cool, besides she is one of us man."

Scott is just speechless, this spending time with his brother thing just stopped before it began. Kitty is quick to covers for Scott, "Like hi I'm Kitty, sorry about all of this we had a very well unexpected visitor." Roxy and Alex both great her as the group heads in side with all of the bags, and Alex tells them about the flight with very little talk from Roxy, she still has the same smile on her face, but it seems to be showing more nervousness on her face then before, as Scott seems more displeased with his brother's "surprise".

**Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 2 is almost done the question is should I keep going? Please be nicely honest! I've had this ready to go for alittle time now but I had Colorguard Captain tryouts and they were last night, so now I have more time!**


	2. Everyone is getting settled

**Chapter two: Everyone is getting settled**

Remy leaves the professor's office and enters the main hall, seeing as it is empty he hears someone in the kitchen and makes his way to Rogue, "Chere, could ya show me to my room, I seem to be lost." He says with a grin.

"Ask someone else Gambit." She snaps back.

"But chere I do not see others, do you?"

With a heavy sigh Rogue gets up from the table and walks past him to the stairs where the hall seems to be covered by doors. Rogue walks in silence to almost the end where she points to a door, "your room, now leave meh be."

Remy just laughs and grins, "but dear belle I do not care about my room as much I do about yours."

"UGH!" Rogue just storms off.

The Professor then sends a telepathic message to all of the students _I would like everyone to meet in the main hall we have some new additions._

Soon all the students come in as Alex Scott Kitty and Roxy wait, still surrounded by the bags to meet all of the new people, Rogue and Remy come down later then everyone else and they get some interested stares as to where they were. The Professor ends the side conversations as he begins talking, "Students I would like you to your new teammates, Alex, Roxanne, and Remy. I know you will all help them out and make them feel comfortable." With that short note the students break to greet and go about their business. Alex follows Scott to his room as Roxy gets separated from him in the now crowded room. Roberto walks over to her and takes her bags, "Hey there I'm Roberto I'll show you your room." He says with a grin. Seeing how Roberto is helping Roxy Ray steps up and takes the bags from Roberto, "It's cool Roberto I'll show Roxanne to her room." As the two boys fight Roxy breaks it up with a loud whistle, everyone stops in the room. She starts to blush but then smiles and says, "Why don't you BOTH show me to my room?" Then she adds with a mumble "where is Alex?" The three head upstairs.

Scott now alone with Alex asks, "Why didn't you tell me about Roxy?"

"Well, I thought it would be a great surprise, wasn't it?"

"Ummm yeah sure, I was defiantly surprised."

Alex wasn't picking up on Scott's dismay; he starts to unpack as the room goes silent.

"So umm how did you and Roxy meet?" Scott asks uncomfortably.

Alex smiles, "Well after mutants were reviled and you showed up on TV some people recognized you as my brother and well I was pretty much ostracized. Anyway, after that Roxy and I started to I don't know hang out then we became and item. She told me one day about her own power and yeah then we decided to come here."

"Oh, well I'll let you unpack." Scott says as he almost runs out of the room.

Alex finishes unpacking as he leaves to go check on Roxy, when he realizes he does not know which room she is in. He picks a random door and knocks; Kitty pops only her head out, "yeah?"

Alex jumps back, "Uhh sorry I was looking for Roxy's room."

"Oh, it's one door over to the left."

"thanks"

Alex walks over and knocks as he turns the handle and lets himself in. Roxy jumps a little then calms down and smiles as she sees Alex, "Hey."

"Are you alright you seem upset?" Alex noticed it earlier.

She lets out a small smile but lets it drop as she says, "umm Alex, your brother does not like me."

Alex sits next to her on her bed and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her back so her head is resting on his chest, "I think he just needs to meet you and get to know you."

"I guess" As the two lay there for a minute, Roxy sits up and grabs Alex by the hand, "Come on lets go get to know everyone!" As they head out of the room they find kitty heading down the stairs in her pink bathing suit.

"Hey Kitty!" Roxy calls after her.

Kitty stops short and turns back surprised, "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh to the pool everyone is outside, you two coming?" She asks with a smile.

"Sure!" Roxy answers, as they both return to their rooms to change. They head out side; the house is empty except for Rogue and Remy. Remy quickly knocks on her door and lets himself in.

Rogue screams as she in the process of changing and only has her jeans and bra on.

Remy is quite shocked and closes the door, "Sorry chere I did not know you were, uhh changing."

"Yeah well you could have waited for me to let you in!" Rogue barks back, she grabs her shirt puts it on and sits with her back against the door, her face is still red.

Remy stays at her door, "It is funny how destiny wants us to be together."

"Ah would hardly call you bargin' in destiny!"

"Ahh but chere, would not have destiny left us alone?"

"Pssh in your dreams Cajun!"

"And in reality if you let it."

"Well then it ain't goin' to happen!"

"Can I come in now? And talk face to face?"

Rogue stands up and lets him as she opens the door they are standing face to face. Rogue looks into his eyes for a moment then blushes as she realizes what she is doing. Then, Remy leans in slowly to Rouges face, as she doesn't move, he whispers softly in her ear, "I will be here when you ad might what you want." He pulls away and leaves her alone again with her thoughts. She closes her door and melts to the ground arguing over what to do with herself.

Alex dives in the pool, having changed faster then Roxy, and starts to join the game of polo going on among the guys and the girls lay around tanning. Roxy enters making all the tanning girls look ghostly white, in her sailor bikini. She dives in the pool and the polo game stops to stair at her. Alex quickly notices this and starts to get angry. Scott sees his brother getting upset but then his fists relax and a smile spreads across his face. Roxy grins at him and then asks, "Can I play?"

All the guys look at each other questionably before Bobby shrugs, "I guess but we aren't going to slow down for you."

She smiles and looks at kitty, "Come on play with me, you would not want me to be alone would you?"

Kitty looks at her like she is crazy, "umm I'm tanning."

Roxy jumps up on the edge of the pool and grabs kitty and pulls her in, "Not anymore!"

Rogue watches out the window as her friends and team mates jump on each other carelessly playing their game. She sighs and thinks about giving Remy a chance _Maybe we can make this work, maybe we can be happy together, maybe…yeah right!_ She decides to talk to Kitty about it later, _she is the relationship queen after all. _

**Thanks for reading and thanks to gambitfan85 for your spelling correction and freddyburn for your review!! Next chapter will be eventful, also you will find out Roxy's power. Roxy is my own made up character just to let y'all know. P.S. If you have a better ideal for the title let me know!**


	3. Will the xmen help their enemies?

Chapter 3: Will the x-men help their enemies

Chapter 3: Will the x-men help their enemies??

It is nearing one in the morning and the x-men girls, Jean Rogue Kitty and Roxy are stilling talking in their night clothes.

"So like what can you do?" Kitty asks Roxy.

"I can tell peoples' emotions and control and change them." Roxy says while sipping her late night tea.

Jean smiles, "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah I guess but I'm really affected by how people feel and it gets confusing when it comes time to ask myself how I feel."

Kitty bored with this topic already, and starts to drill her on her relationship with Alex. As the girls continue their late night chat there is a knock on the door.

Jean glances at Kitty, "Can you get that I think someone forgot their keys or something."

Kitty looks at Jean like she has three heads, "Yeah right in my pjs??"

Roxy gets up, "I'll get it I don't care it's just like shorts and cami." Roxy unlocks the large door and opens it to see and lean sliver haired teen in boxers and an undershirt, "We need your help!" He nearly screams quickly soon to realize he does not know her.

Jean runs over and the professor sends the girls a telepathic message "_Go with him, their building was set on fire I will send everyone else soon!"_

Jean Rogue and Roxy run after him regardless of their outfits, Kitty thinks back to the professor, _"but I'm not like changed!"_

"_Kitty this more important then your looks, Lance is in trouble!"_

"_Fine!"_

As the girls arrive they see the brother hood house being engulfed in flames. Roxy stops at the sight of the building and mumbles to herself, "OH my god!"

Kitty, Jean, and Rogue race past her to the building. Kitty just runs through the flames to find Lance, Todd, Fred, and Wanda, _"Omg Lance hang in there!"_

Jean starts to send messages to all the students to wake up and tries to find were they are. Rogue carefully enters the house. Soon the rest of the x-men show up (of course the got to get changed first!) to help with the problem. Soon the fire is put out and the entire brother hood is out on the front lawn confused. Pietro explains he saw an angry anti-mutant mob start the fire and run away but he did not see their face.

When the professor arrives he tells the students, "Your first day of school is tomorrow, I should have expected this. You all should return to the institute and try to get some more rest; you all have a long day ahead. Pietro, Lance, Todd, Fred, and Wanda I hope you will also come with us, I will find you spare beds and I hope my students will lend you clothes for tomorrow." He said the last part while looking at his students. With that everyone (Even the brotherhood) returned to the institute.

Roxy feels how shaken up all of the students are and is nearly in tears, as Alex wraps his arms around her.

Rogue thinks to herself, _they could have died, that could have been me, this is horrible._ Remy, next to her, grabs her hand and smiles at her trying to comfort her, to his surprise Rogue lets him and she smiles back. Logan sees this and just gives Remy a dirty look, but he does not notice it.

Scott also putts his arm around Jean, who is shaken up by this like everyone else.

Lance looks at Kitty unsure of what to do, she smiles and hugs him and whispers, "I was really worried about you." Then she shots back from him realizing she is in her pjs and him in his boxers, he laughs a little and grabs her hand. All of the students reach the institute the Brotherhood crashes on couches and spare beds.

The next morning all the students wake-up early knowing the bathrooms would be crowded with their new arrivals, some of the students did not even sleep. Everyone is lending out hoddies and jeans to their new "friends." During breakfast Roxy goes to reach for the cereal but it is just out of reach. Lance grabs it for her and passes it to her, she smiles "thanks hun."

"No thanks for last night. I don't think we ever meet, I'm Lance."

She offers her hand, "Roxy and that's Alex." She points to him as he walks in the room and gives her a small peck.

"Hey man, how do the clothes fit?" Alex asks Lance.

"Alright thanks."

Logan turns on the news, like normal, only to see the burnt building and the news caster says "This seems to be an anti-mutant protest, fighting to keep these mutants out of our schools." Then random people comment on the news. The students try to ignore it but just look terrified.

Kitty looks to Rogue, "Don't like any of them think this is a little out of hand?"

"Ah used tah' think so, but ah just don' know anymore." Rogue says shacking her head then adds, "This is goin' tah be a long school year."

After Breakfast everyone but Scott and Jean and Remy head to school. The Scott and Jean drive some of the younger students to school and tried to give them support, knowing what they are face ahead of them. During the silent drive Alex asks his brother, "And I thought people at home over reacted, is this how everyone is?"

Scott looks at the road avoiding his brother's eyes, "Yeah, but you have to stand tall don't give them a reason to be afraid of us and look after each other."

"I think we are more afraid of them then they are of us." Alex adds under his breath.

Before entering the building all the students gather into a group, hoping to get courage from everyone else, and wait for stragglers.

Kitty looks to Lance, "Keep your temper down just ignore them," she turns to the rest of the brother hood, "listen now that you are with us you have to keep your cool, that means NO POWERS."

Amanda runs up to Kurt, she looks just as scared as everyone else. Kurt gives her a hug and tries to smile at her, neither of them say anything.

Each of the students link arms or hold someone's hand for support, except Rogue. She thinks to herself, _"I could really use that swamp rat right now."_

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be mostly at school. Thanks for your reviews they really do make me feel good!! Sorry Crack4sure, about the wrong accent for Remy. I'm from South Jersey so I'm not so hot with New Orleans' accent. I'm sorry if it really messes with you while you read.**


	4. Rogue has an ideal!

**Chapter 4: Rogue has an ideal!**

As the students enter the school all of the normal students part creating a path for the "Freaks." Roxy whispered to the rest of the group, "They do not hate us they are just as scared as we are."

Lance stops and looks at her, "The Brother Hood is NEVER scared, not now not ever."

Fred and Todd both chime in, "Yeah!"

Roxy looks at them and puts her hand on Lance's arm, "its okay to react this way, this situation is a scary one."

Lance pushes her hand off and glares at her, "You keep away from me. I'm never afraid you remember-"

"Lance stop it calm down! She can feel your emotions. That's her power. She knows how you are feeling" Kitty says cutting him off.

Alex pulls Roxy behind him to separate the two of them.

"Whatever." He says walking off. Kitty smiles at Roxy and follows after him.

Alex looks at Roxy, "You okay?" She smiles and nods. "Come on let's not be late to class." The students scatter to their classes.

Jean sits with Scott as they read their text books for school. Scott can not focus his mind it just keeps going to his brother and Roxy, "_There is something I don't like about that girl, and I just don't know what!_" He closes his book and rubs his forehead. Jean looks over at him and asks, "Scott are you okay you look stressed?"

"I don't know."

"This is about Alex isn't it?"

"Yeah, there is something off about that girl that I don't know like. It's not that she isn't nice, she is, its not that she isn't good to him, she is. I just don't know."

"Could it be she is preventing you from spending time with your brother?" Jean asks while looking at him and smiling.

"No!" Scott almost jumps at the ideal.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Do you think he is happy with her?"

"I don't know, I can't read minds….but you can!"

"Oh no Scott Summers! I am not barging on your brother and his girlfriend's mind just to see if they have a good relationship."

"Come on Jean please?"

"No!"

"Fine!" With that Scott gets up and heads upstairs to think.

Remy sits down next to Jean, "Ya' don't need mind powers to figure out if they are happy."

Jean smiles at her new company, "Sometimes I think those sunglasses block more then just his mutant powers."

He chuckles at her remark then sighs, "Alex and Roxy are two lucky people. They are both happy making each other happy."

She smiles and nods, "Yeah and that's what we all need down deep."

"Some people just don't want to accept it."

"Yeah and that is the sad part of life."

"She needs to open up and herself be loved."

Jean stops, "Are we talking about anyone specifically or just a general note."

Remy to absorbed in his own thoughts constitutes, "I could make her happy."

She catches on to who Remy is talking about, "Rogue has been hurt and this is confusing for her. Not to mention her powers do not help that."

"Yeah, I'm need tah do some thinkin' on meh on." Remy gets up to be alone.

Everyone just looks at each of them all of first period; none of the teachers mentioned the fire or felt bad for them. The bell finally rung and everyone nearly ran from first period.

Lance leaves his class and heads to his locker when the new star football player stops him, "Hey Buddy! Heard there was an accident last night!" He said laughing. Rogue saw him and thought to herself, "_figures another Duncan Mathews, blonde hair, all American boy. Of course he hates us too._"

Lance turns around realizing this was the kid to set his home on fire, "it was you wasn't it?!"

He grins, "Nah, besides you couldn't do anything about it."

Lance's eyes start to roll back and he clenches his fists, when Roxy feels his anger and calms him down. He releases his grip and the anger in is eyes go away. The other boy realizes what almost happened and runs the other way. Watching this Rogue thinks "_If she can make him not hate this guy, she could someone hate another person to right?"_

**Next chapter will be fun and less serious! Thanks for the reviews I love ya'll!! P.S. sorry about the random time gaps I get crazy ideas and have to do them right away!**


	5. A crazy day at the crowded institute!

**Chapter 5: A crazy day at the crowded institute!**

BUZZ BUZZ!! Kitty's alarm is going off!

"Kitty shut that thing up its Saturday!!" Rogue mumbles into her pillow.

"Sorry." Kitty mumbles back as she reaches for the button but she can't seem to find it so she unplugs it instead.

At eight o'clock everyone is asleep, the brotherhood still haven't gotten rooms. Today the professor will rearrange rooms to fit everyone.

By ten o'clock people start moving around. Roxy heads to the shower, she beats everyone else there. She takes her shower quickly, or so she thinks, but really it took her a half hour. When she shuts off the water she hears bangs on the door, and she looks at she clock seeing how long she has taken. "Opps!" She grabs her clothes and other shower supplies and decides to take it back to her room to change. She opens the door in her towel seeing half the institute standing there she grins, "Sorry guys!" All the guys just look at her as she pushes past them to her room to change, Alex starts getting angry and Roxy just ignores it, "_I most likely shouldn't walk around this place in a towel its not like home, oh well they need to grow up!"_ She turns on her radio to XTU(PS XTU is a country station for those who don't live near Philly) as they play _Back When I Knew It All_ from _Montgemry Gentry_. She half dances as she gets ready for the day. Later she is paints her nails as she hears a knock at the door. Almost answering it she realizes she forgot her shirt, just in a bra and her shorts with her wet nails it would be hard to put one on so she yells, "Umm who is it?"

"It's Alex, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure!" She calls back and continues to paint her nails.

Unsurprised by what she is wearing or rather lack of, he kisses her on the head and sits next to her bed.

She smiles "good morning! What's up?"

He smiles back, "Mornin'. You need to work on what you're wearing around here-"

She laughs, "I figured you say something. Sorry, I didn't think you know me I would party like this all day those kinds of things not click in my head." He laughs as they reflect on their new home and the people in it. As the song on the radio changes Roxy gets up and starts dancing to it trying to get Alex to join but he just sits there and laughs. Finally she gives up and grabs his hand, "Come on lets get breakfast!"

"Okay but first…" He hands her a tank top from off her bed, she laughs and slips it on. The two of them head down stairs.

Rogue was up earlier then everyone else, so when Kitty comes back from her shower Rogue is awake and dressed. "Kitty can we talk?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Umm… yah know what never mind." She gets up and heads downstairs to the kitchen where Alex and Roxy eat their cereal.

"Hey Roxy, Alex."

"Hey." They both say.

"Roxy can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"It's about your powers, you can like change how some feels right?"

"Yeah of course why?"

"Well I was kinda' wonderin' if yah could make me hate someone…"

Roxy stopped to think, she knows who Rogue wants to hate. Then she starts, "Rogue I can't do that. I mean I could for like a few minutes but it only lasts for a little time, your true feels are stronger then what I can do. Besides, there are some emotions I will not ever change, and that's one of them." She gives out a small smile, "You should give Remy a shoot, you could be happy."

"No I can't." She storms of to her room.

Roxy sighs and says to herself, "I would never change that feeling." Alex putts his arm around her.

Remy walks in to the room, "Can yah tell how people feel?"

"Yes and yes she does." Roxy says without looking up she knew he was listening.

He grins and goes to talk to Rogue. When the professor says telepathically to everyone, "_Can everyone please come to the main hall to discuss room arrangements._" As the students gather he begins to speak, "okay I would like to say sorry but there will be no more singles everyone will double up. Kitty and Rogue will not have to move or change but please help the other students. Scott you will be sharing with your brother. Jean you will share with Roxy. Lance, you will be sharing with Pierto. Fred and Todd will be together. Wanda you will be with Rahne. Amara is with Tabitha. Bobby with Sam, Jamie with Kurt, and Ray with Roberto. I trust you will all make an effort to get a long with your room mates!" With that the professor hands out papers of the new room numbers. "Work together to move into your new rooms, please, and help others," he nearly shouts over the movement of the students.

Roxy went to Jean to discuss how to move everything in, as did all of the other new roommates do the same. Alex and Scott decide to help Roxy and Jean before working on their own stuff. As the brothers bring Roxy's loads of clothes into Jean's room. The girls rearrange the room to fit their stuff. As Scott goes to bring another box of Roxy's stuff, which appeared to be cleaning products, like face wash and such; when a small rectangle leather pouch falls out of the bottom as he picks it up he becomes curious. As he pulls out a small try inside the pouch he sees small white and pink pills reading that the top "yaz."(Incase you don't know yaz is a brand of birth control) He nearly drops the pills when he realizes what it was. When Alex walks in, " Something wrong bro?"

"Huh? Uh no just dropped some stuff." Scott stutters, thinking "_Oh my god!"_

Alex laughs as he does not realize what has just happened, and goes to get more stuff.

Scott is still shocked but heads to Jean's room to place the box down. As he enters the room Jean and Roxy are laughing and messing around. "Scott what is in that box?" Roxy asks.

"Umm I don't know" He answers quickly.

"Can you check so I can tell you where to put it please?"

"Um I should help Alex the next box is heavy." He says nearly running out of the room.

Roxy looks at Jean, "What's up with him?"

"No ideal."

Roxy grabs the box and puts in on her dresser not looking at it.

After the girls finished their room they all moved onto Alex and Scott's. Jean and Roxy move through the stuff organizing the guys' room. Jean looks to Roxy, "Halloween is coming up and there is a party here at the institute, you dressing up?"

"I didn't really think about it but yeah I guess!" Roxy says back, "What are you going to be dressing up?"

"I'm not sure yet Scott and I might do a couple thing."

"That's cool I should talk to Alex about it. He will most likely make me figure it out."

"It's that how guys always are?"

"Yeah" Roxy laughs.

As all of the students continue moving about, Rogue reads her books and listens to her music when Remy enters her room. He says to her "My dear rogue what you doing?"

"Nothing and what business of it is yours?"

"Well as you know Halloween is next week and I was thinking we could go costume shopping together!"

"Ah'll think on it, it's getting kinda late." Rogue answers

The students lay down after their long day of work to sleep for the night in their new rooms. Rogue wakes up around 1AM to realize how alone she really is and how this will be her forever, forever alone. At the same time Roxy is returning from a bathroom trip when she gets a wave of sadness and loneliness hits her. As a small tear drop rolls down Rogue's check and she quietly sobs. Roxy bursts out in tears. Jean wakes up from this, "Roxy are you okay." But Roxy can not make words out just tears. Jean sits next to Roxy trying to make her feel better but after ten minutes she figures something is wrong and quickly she rushes to Scott's and Alex's room. As she lets herself in she whispers, "Alex?"

With a mumble he throws a pillow at her. Then he realizes that wasn't Scott's voice, "What? Who's there?"

"Its me, Jean, Roxy wont stop crying she is saying something about being alone and I don't know understand." With that Alex gets out of his bed in only his boxers and heads to Jean's room where he heads to her bed and sits next to her. He looks to Jean, "This might be a while you can use my bed I'll stay with her."

"Okay" Jean says and heads out of the room.

The next morning Scott wakes up to his alarm buzzing, "Get up we have a Danger room session today."

Jean responds, "Okay I'm getting up."

Scott jumps, then he says to himself, "If you're in Alex's room then Alex is in your room!" Remembering his _discovery_ from yesterday he runs out of the room to Jean's to find Alex and Roxy cuddled up asleep in the same bed. He screams, "Alex what are you doing?!"

The two wake up, Alex in his boxers, and Roxy in her tank and pj bottoms; and they are confused. Jean runs over and explains, "Last night I think Rogue was upset and it reflected to Roxy's emotions, I didn't know what to do so I got Alex. He told me it might take sometime until she fell asleep so we-"

Scotts cuts her off and pulls her to the hallway, "Are you crazy you let them share a room alone?!"

"Don't you trust your brother? Besides they aren't children and I'm sure their smarter then that!" Jean defends them.

"Yeah look in the box on her dresser-"

"You where snooping?"

"No they feel out!"

"They are old enough to make their own choices, now get ready for training I'm done talking to you." Jean leaves angrily.

**Sorry for the not updating I had a busy week! Write more soon!**


	6. Accidental touch?

**Chapter 6: Accidental touch?**

As Jean and Scott argue outside the door easy to hear Alex gets madder and madder and Roxy starts to feel this and screams at all of them, "STOP GETTING SO ANGRY!! REMEMBER I CAN FEEL IT!!" Then she remembers the sadness Rogue gave off last night and she rushes out of the room. As she finds Rogue walking out of her room she runs to give her a hug. With this she raps her arms around Rogue's neck before anyone can stop her. Touching Rouge's skin she passes out. Alex Scott and Jean run over. Rogue starts to feel it all, Jean's love it was different less powerful then Alex's. Where as Scott is angry and embarrassed and confused, she wants to scream and blush and skip and hide in fear. She just looks at Alex, "You love her a lot don't you?"

He just nods and holds her limp body. That's when Rogue feels Scott emotions change to shame and sadness, "_He must realize their relationship is real_," Rogue thinks to herself. The students and teachers rush to see what is going on. They all run to Alex and Roxy except Remy he goes to Rogue, she feels everyone's' love and concern for Roxy but Remy's his was stronger different like Alex's, is it meant for her?

"Come on get ready you all have training, let Roxy rest she will wake up in a little." Logan comes in saying.

Alex carries her to his room and stays with her has the rest head to the danger room

Logan looks at the students lay on the ground after only 2 hours of training, "seriously you are tired?!" he screams at them, "fine go leave." After the danger room Rogue gets a knock on the door while Kitty is in the shower, She has heard of

"Fine"

"Really?"

"Should I change meh mind?" Rogue begins to question her ideal.

"No lets go." He takes her by the hand and leads her out of the room and to the car. On the ride they discuses costume ideas, "how about superman and super girl?"

"Their dumb."

"batman and cat women?"

"to much skin"

"Pink Lady and T Bird?"

"I hate Grease" Rogue responded

Remy sighs and then a grin spreads across his face, "Hugh and a Play Boy Bunny!"

"Haha funny!" Rogue looks at him like he is crazy. "Why do you want this to be a couple thing?"

"Because I want us to be a couple thing." Remy answers simply, then suggests "Romeo and Juliet."

Rogue stops to think remembering his feelings that she feels and felt earlier, "that could work."

The two have fun shopping at the mall for once, unaware of Kurt and Amanda spying on them.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short. Next chapter is Halloween and you get to know everyone's costumes! Enjoy!**


	7. Halloween Party!

Chapter 7: Halloween Party

**Chapter 7: Halloween Party!!**

Jean and Scott grounded everyone to their rooms, so they could get the institute ready for the big party. Jean hangs up streamers while Scott sees Alex leaving his room to go to Roxy's. He goes to open his mouth when Jean says with out looking up, "Let them be."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Sure sure."

"Besides he is my brother I have the right to butt in."

Jean just glares at him, "What are you protecting him from Roxy, his girlfriend? Remember when Rogue got Roxy's powers and how surprised she was when she felt the love they had?"

"Yeah but—"

"No buts just leave them alone."

Alex sits down next to Roxy as he zips up her costume without any questions asked. "Thanks babe." Roxy smiles.

"No problem how is my little bunny?" He laughs.

"I'm okay, but man when Rogue and me touched it took some toll on me, I still am dizzy." She giggles.

"Why did you do that," he adds with a frown, "you freaked me out."

She slides back onto his lap, "Sorry I just remember feeling everything and it was so horribly over whelming, I just wanted to comfort her." She shrugs, "I guess I forgot about the no touchy rule. Oh well I'm glad I did it."

"Why? You were out for a few hours how is that something happy?"

"Guys just don't get it sometimes"

"Get what?"

"I feel weird in this costume." Scott says changing the subject and looking at his wolf costume.

Jean laughs in her little red riding hood costume "No you look cute. Do you want to call everyone down I think we are done!" She turns on the music and the students pour down the steps on their own.

Kurt has Amanda with him they are dressed as a cowboy and an Indian they quickly head to Jean and Scott to talk about the room. Next comes Kitty and Lance as batman and cat women much to Lance's dismay. Followed by Remy and Rogue enter next to each other in their Romeo and Juliet costumes. Rogue braided her white hair and pulled them back. Roxy and Alex enter as Hugh and a Play boy bunny (haha this is for you gambitfan85). Everyone begins dancing and talking. Roxy walks to Rogue, they haven't spoken since their 'hug', "How are you?" Roxy asks.

"I could ask you the same, but I'm good I guess. I should thank you."

The girls smile, and with out another word they understand each other while Remy and Alex just look at each like what just happened?

Kitty and Lance walk over to join the group. Alex laughs at Lance, "Nice outfit."

"Shut up." Lance bits back

Roxy glares at him, "You be nice! Lance and Kitty you two look cute."

The group starts to dance when Remy, Lance and Alex leave to get everyone drinks. The girls continue dancing having fun with out them. Roxy starts the conversation, "Alex kills me sometimes, like he didn't want me to wear this, honestly what are you my father?" She laughs.

"Lance wasn't too focused on my costume he just complained about his." Kitty adds in.

Rogue laughs, "Remy wanted us to do Hugh and a bunny, good thing we didn't."

"Yeah that would have made things bad." Kitty giggles, "So what is up with you and Remy?"

Before Rogue can answer Roberto and Ray walk up to Roxy, "You want to dance?"

"I'm already dancing." She says confused unaware of what they were trying to suggest.

"With me?" Ray adds.

"Oh, um I don't think Alex won't like that." Roxy says.

"It's okay it's just me." Ray does not give up.

Alex walks over and grabs Roxy around the waist and hands her a drink, "here you are." Then he kisses her on the neck and looks at Roberto and Ray, "Did you guys need something?"

"Just talking." Roberto says quickly and leaves. Ray smiles cunningly at Alex and walks away.

Jean looks at all of the happy students, "I think it's a good party."

Scott nods as Kurt answers, "Yeah it is." Amanda smiles and nods too.

The girls discus costumes and getting ready, as Scott just watches Roxy talk with Ray. Kurt follows his glance and says, "You have to let them be remember Roxy knows you don't like her, you don't need to make it worse or harder for them."

Surprised that Kurt picked up what he is doing, "I wasn't…"

"Everyone knows you don't like her. Why?"

Scott sighs, "there is something about her that screams she isn't good for my brother."

"I'm not going to argue but just look at your brother and you will know what's good for him." Kurt grabs Amanda's hand start to dance with her. As the fast beating music slows everyone couples up and begins to dance. Remy walks to Rogue, "can I have this dance?" She smiles and takes his hand.

As the night wears on people stop dancing and start to relax in various places. Out side Rogue and Remy talk. "Does this mean we are together?" Remy asks.

As Rogue looks at the moon she smiles, "I guess so."

**Hope you liked everyone's costumes; it was hard to think of something good for everyone. Not sure about next chapter post ideas or questions to inspire me haha! Thanks!**


	8. First date

**Chapter 8: First date  
**

**Thanks for all the ideas! I played around with them. I'm really happy to see you guys like Roxy and are interested in her. Well I hope you enjoy!**

The next morning the students woke up tired, and Roxy stumbles out of her room she nearly walks into Kitty who is also trying to make it to the kitchen. "Boy am I tired," Kitty half laughs, half mumbles.

"Haha yeah!" Roxy rubs her eyes waking up a bit more as the two head down stairs in their pj shorts and camis.

Roxy tries to reach for a bowl but is a hair to short so Ray walks up behind her and reach over her pushing himself close to her and grabs it for her and gives it to her, "Here you are." Then he leaves the kitchen

"Thanks babe" Roxy mumbles.

"Did I miss something?" Kitty asks.

"What? Maybe, what are we talking?"

"You and Ray…what about Alex?"

"There is nothing for Ray and me, I love Alex—"

"You guys are serious—"

"Yeah pretty much," Roxy answers in a serious tone.

Kitty blinks a few times and then starts to laugh, it's the first time she really looked at Roxy all morning, and her shirt is on backwards.

"What?" Roxy says very confused.

"Look at your shirt."

"Oh" she says and runs upstairs to fix it. On her way up, she peers in Alex's room to see if he is still asleep, "figures."

Almost at her room she hears Ray calling her name. "What?" she answers and walks into his room.

"Umm your shirt—"

"I know its on backwards."

"Oh okay well sit down I wanna talk," he says patting his bed. She walks over the chair next to the bed but she trips on his foot and falls on to the bed. Laying down on his bed Ray rolls her over, now leaning over her grinning and her laughing, Alex walks past then stops.

"Roxy?" he asks himself and walks in.

"Alex!" Ray nearly screams with wide eyes.

Roxy unaware of how this looks, "Finally up sleepy head." She stretches out her arms for him to come to but he doesn't.

"What's going on?" Alex asks.

"Nothing." Ray says quickly.

"Ray wanted to talk to me but I fell. What did you want to talk about?" Roxy asks Ray getting up.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay." She gets up and skips over to Alex and kisses him on the check, "lets get something to eat!"

"Okay."

The two head downstairs Alex is a little confused about before but he decides to let it go.

Kitty cracks up when Roxy re-enters the room. Then Roxy remembers she was supposed to fix her shirt so she quickly flips in the kitchen. Alex just ignores her and gets ego waffles out of the freezer.

As the three eat their food Kitty and Roxy discus last night, while Alex is silent. After Alex finishes he heads upstairs with out a word. The girls look at each then Roxy rushes after him, "Hun what's wrong?" The two stop in front of the stairs.

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"I mean are you happy with us together?"

"What is this about, and of course I am."

"Oh—"

"What wrong?"

"It's just I get this feeling you and Ray--."

Roxy giggles and kisses him on the check, "Come on lets go out side I think we need some time out of this place."

As the two of them leave Kitty leaves the kitchen seeing Scott walk away from the top of the stairs.

Alex looks at her, "what do you want?"

"You." As they calm down Roxy and Alex sit under a tree talking and laughing when a car pulls out of the garage, "Who is leaving?" Roxy asks

"Probably Logan." Alex says

"It's too happy and…and in love…" They both understand who it is and Roxy just grins.

As Rogue and Remy reach the movie theater Remy asks, "What movie did you want to see any way?"

"Ah don't care, what playing?"

"There is a good horror but I'll guess you don't wanna see that. We--"

"Ah can handle it."

"You sure?" Remy is very shocked, "Well okay lets go get the tickets."

As the two sit in the movie and an alien jumps out of no where, Rogue jumps. Remy laughs a little and places his arm around her shoulder, as she pretends not to notice.

Scott watches the Roxy and Alex from his window trying to find a good time to talk to Alex .

"Hey you want them apart and so do I, what do you say we work together?" Rays asks as he walks by.

"No I'm not that low."

"Okay whatever." Ray walks starts away as Scott sees Alex lay his head on Roxy's lap as she plays with his hair.

"Wait!" Scott shouts, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking…" As the two plot Remy over hears this plan, him and Rogue just came back. Remy and Rogue look at each other, fully aware of what's going on.


	9. New people and new rules!

**Chapter 9: New people and new rules!**

**Warning this chapter is suggestive! Nothing graphic just suggesting I promise.**

It was 8am and everyone was rushing to school when the door opens. The thunder cracks as someone walks in. Everyone tenses up, so Pietro shots over to see who it is, "Daniels?" With this the other rushes over minus Alex, Roxy, Lance, Todd, Freddie, and Wanda.

"You will be late…"Storm starts to say to the mob of students when she realizes who it is, "EVAN!" She runs over embracing him in a hug. "Your back?"

"Yeah, being with the Morlocks has done a lot for me but it's time to stop hiding." Evan says, his voice is deeper and the extra spikes are no longer attached to his body.

Jean looks to him, "We've missed you and as you can see," she says looking at Pietro, "A lot has changed."

"That's okay we are all on the same team right?" His comment shocks everyone.

Kitty steps forward putting her hand on his head, "Are you feeling okay, he is not like running a fever."

Evan laugh, "I'm fine, I guess just living apart from the world has changed me."

Roxy leans to the closest person, who happens to be Ray, "Who is he?"

Ray realizes they haven't met grabbing Roxy by the waist he announces, "Evan I would like you to meet Roxy."

Roxy starts to feel three strong feelings: pride, admiration, and the strongest jealousy.

Alex finally snaps through his teeth he says, "Get your ass over here we need to talk."

As Ray lets go of Roxy and follows Alex, Roxy just stands there with wide eyes. Scott walks off after them. Evan tries to break the weird silence, "Hi Roxy."

She laughs uncomfortably, "Hey nice to meet you, excuse me."

"I don't know what you're up to but—"Alex starts to say when Scott cuts him off.

"What is going on?"

"Oh we all see it; this guy is hitting on Roxy and won't drop it." Alex answers.

Roxy runs up and wraps her arms around Alex's one arm, and tries to calm him down.

"Roxy, babe, stop it. I have a right to be angry. Why do you keep protecting him?"

"I don't like you this unhappy." She whispers. She walks off giving up, heading upstairs to her room, her eyes filling with tears.

"You better cut it out or I will kick your ass." Alex says sharply.

"I would like to see you try, It's not my fault your girlfriend likes me." Ray says grinning.

As his hands start to glow, Logan steps in, "You two are both grounded now go to school because that's the only sun you will see for two weeks."

They both stop and the whole mob is ushered out side. Rogue slips out quietly and heads upstairs, Ororo sees her but lets her slid. She heads to Roxy who is laying on her bed. Rogue sitts next to her, "Are you okay hun?"

"No, I didn't realize what Ray was doing, how am I that dumb?" Roxy answers, almost talking to herself.

"Your not dumb, yah just didn't pick up on it, it's a guy thing. I wouldn't have realized it." Rogue answers with a lie, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Roxy blinks letting the tears fall, but tries to smile, "You and Remy seem happy!"

"Yeah I guess we are. I guess the whole no touching thing is the only problem. It seems like the only perfect pairs are Kurt and Amanda, and Kitty and Lance." Rogue adds.

"And Scott and Jean…" Roxy says.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What?"

"They fight a lot."

"Over what?"

"You and Alex mostly." Rogue says in a matter of the fact tone.

"Oh…let's head to school we are already late."

"Okay."

"Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks!" Roxy smiles.

"I still owe you!"

"Friends don't owe each other anything!"

Remy gives the girls a ride to school.

It's finally lunch and mutants sit in their seats like normal. Roxy walks up behind Alex and covers his eyes, "GUESS WHO?"

He laughs, "I don't know that hot Kitty chick?"

"Jerk." She hits him playfully and sits next to him as he kisses her on the check and grins to Ray.

As the two pretend nothing happened this morning, as soon as Ray leaves Alex says, "I want you to tell him to stop what he is doing right now okay?"

"Um okay? But I thought you two settled it."

"Not quite Logan broke it up."

"You grounded?"

"yeah" he laughs.

Ray sits down and Roxy looks at Ray, "Can you like stop flirting with me? I'm tired of it."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ray says grinning.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and looks to Alex.

Rogue is texting Remy and grinning about it, as Kitty and Lance are hooking up. Roxy throws a piece of bread at Kitty, "GET A ROOM!"

They all laugh.

Back at home Logan greets them with news of training session in the morning. And he tells Ray and Alex to wash everyone's clothes. As the students bring everything down and laugh at the boys as they start to get to work.

Roxy is sitting behind them talking as they do their work, "…So your brother still hates me, have you talked to him?"

"No," picking up Lances boxers he tosses them super fast to the washer, Roxy just laughs. "That is just sick."

Ray then picks up Roxy's fancy panties, "I don't mind this punishment, are these yours?"

"Yeah," Alex answers for her taking them and throwing them in.

"Wow how do you know?" Ray answers with a big grin

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alex starts to say when Roxy kicks him.

"How old are you two grow up!" Roxy rolls her eyes, "guys!"

Roxy's cell vibrates, she gets a text from Rogue, "_Hey I'm out with Remy can send me the number on my dresser I forgot to call my partner for an English project, I need to see if we need anything while I'm out._"

"_Okay_" she texts back, "Be right back boys."

The guys continue to sort through the underwear of the students. Roxy heads up to Kitty and Rogue's room. Kitty's music is loud so she lets herself in the room, shocked to see Kitty and Lance kissing on her bed half undressed. Roxy shuts the door quickly unnoticed and runs back downstairs wide eyed.

Alex looks at her, "you okay?"

"Don't go in Kitty's room that's all I'll say!" she answers, half laughing now.

"Way to go Lance!" Ray says.

"Perv." Roxy adds.

"AHHHHH!" They hear a high pitched squeal from upstairs. The three go running to the noise to find Logan had gotten the same text as Roxy and is now opening the door.

"Get some clothes on!" Logan snarls, "All students downstairs now!"

As all the students soon gossip about the recent events and head downstairs, Logan says, "new rule, no guys and girls in the same room unless the door is open or past 9."

"WHAT!" They all moan.

Jean looks to Logan, "don't you think that's a little over the top? Make it at least 10 and 11 on weekends."

Scott jumps in, "No I agree with Logan and I think he is being nice about it—"

"Just because you don't trust your brother—"Jean barks back then covers her mouth with wide eyes.

"Wait what?" Alex jumps in.

"Nothing." Scott adds.

"No, you don't trust me? How old do you think I am ten years younger then you? I'm only two!"_(Just making that up.)_ Alex follows Scott into the kitchen even though the whole institute is listening in. Roxy and Jean follow in.

"I found the hints okay!" Scott snaps.

"What are you talking about?"

"Birth control--"

"What are you doing going through my stuff and plus birth control is used for more then just sex okay!" Roxy screams.

"Yeah whatever stay out of this!" Scott snaps back.

"This is her business too."

"And don't pretend you and Jean are perfect either, yeah that's right I know. I left y'all alone but you can't be doing this to others." Roxy barks.

Everyone goes silent Jean and Scott just stare at each other.

"I don't like being the bitch but this ain't right. Scott, I tired everything to get you to like me, but hell I don't care anymore and to say I'm a slut crosses a line, one you crossed yourself."

The professor enters, "I think this isn't a conversation for the whole institute we need to work this out."

"There ain't anything to work out in private everything is in the open, hell everyone knows it!" Alex says.

Jeans just storms off, and Scott is still speechless.

Alex mutters, "I have to get back to the wash." Roxy and him walk off.

Everyone is dead silent when Rogue and Remy walk in laughing and stop at the mob just standing there.

"Uh did we miss somethin'?" Rogue says after a minute.

"Who wants to play Apples to Apples?" Kurt randomly says, breaking the spell everyone walks off loud with gossip.

Evan adds, "Wow a lot has changed."


	10. Why can’t we all get along?

Chapter 10: Why can't we all get along

**Chapter 10: Why can't we all get along?**

As Alex marches downstairs with Roxy hot on his heels they make their way to the washroom, with not intention of washing any clothes. "I can't believe him!" Alex mumbles, "I just am so angry."

Roxy closes her eyes and tried to calm him down, it works a little.

"Thanks." He kisses the top of her head, "I'm sorry about him I can't believe he did that!"

"It's okay; it's not your fault." Roxy says. Ray enters the room, "Please leave." Roxys asks quietly.

"But I have to do wash." He says with a grin acting dumb.

Alex snaps before Roxy can stop him, and he shoots Ray through a wall.

"ALEX!" Roxy shouts.

"Sorry I've had enough of him." He says half shocked at himself.

Once again the students gather with the loud noise. The first "teachers" to reach the scene are Jean and Scott (who were on their way to Alex).

"What happened?" Jean says shocked.

"I blasted him through a wall what does it look like?" Alex answers, "I'm grounded whatever."

"Alex you can't just do that." Scott says.

"Yeah and I can't be trusted by my own brother, anything else you want to tell me?"

"Alex, you don't mean that. Scott he doesn't mean that!" Roxy says half doubting her own words.

"Roxy but I do mean it." Alex glares at her.

Jean sends Roxy a message, '_Can you calm them down?_'

With that everyone relaxes. Jean says out loud, "Ray are you okay?"

"Yeah, Roxy can you help me up?"

"Sure." She climbs over the broken wall and bends over offering him her hands. Ray then pulls her on top of him and she falls easily on him. Alex heads over to kill Ray; before he can get there Roxy slaps Ray. Remy walking up just claps, "That was a good one."

Everyone else joins in the clamping. Roxy just laughs still sitting on Ray, Remy pulls her up and she heads to Alex. Storm finally enter the once closed off room, "What happened here?"

Kitty quickly jumps in, "Ray pissed Alex off he finally blasted him like through the wall. Then Scott and Jean came and asked what happened—"

"Why are you all clapping?" Evan asks for his aunt.

"I was getting there, but anyway Ray asked Roxy to help him up so she did but he pulled her down. Alex was going over to him to probably kill him but Roxy just slapped him."

Remy adds in, "For a little lady she has an arm."

"Okay Alex, Ray get back to doing wash. If I have to come back it will be another two weeks. The professor will talk with you when he is done."

As the students file out of the room Toad looks to Ray, "Don't worry you might still have a shot. My Wanda hits me," he looks at Wanda, "but it's just a LOVE tap!"

Wanda just rolls her eyes and walks away.

**Sorry I know the chapter was short, next chapter will be shocking!! I think we are closing in on the end but I don't know I hate endings so yeah. Want a hint at what's coming up next? Don't read if you don't want to know so stop here!!** Another unexpected mutant is coming. Remy has a secret.


	11. More news

Chapter 11: More news

**Chapter 11: More news!**

As the boys do wash in silence Ray worked on jeans and pants and Alex sorted through the clean clothes. Ray rubs his now bruised back and head, "Man that really hurt!"

Alex just laughs, "Really I meant for it to tickle, sorry."

Roxy giggles and putts her feet Alex's lap. He looks at the pink painted toes and shakes his head as she just grins at him wiggling her toes. Ray grabs a handful of clothes putting them in the washer he feels something hard. Ray reaches through the jeans and pulls out a pregnancy test with out looking at it he looks to Roxy, "Is this yours?" Ray says for first time with a serious tone.

Alex looking up says, "That's not hers," then looking to Roxy he adds in a whisper, "right?"

Roxy thinks for a second, she thinks she knows the owner and covers, "its uhhh probably uhh kitty's or Rogues or something." She snatches it from Ray and runs upstairs.

Alex looks at Ray they both know that was a lie; first off it couldn't be Rogue's. Alex says more to himself, "I'm pretty sure it ain't hers."

Remy leaves the professor's office, "thanks Charles, I call him and—" seeing Rogue he quickly changes, "We'll talk later, hey chere."

"What's that all about?" Rogue asks.

"We where just talkin', you wanna go get a bite?"

"Sure I guess…" The two head out on a date.

"I was thinking this little Italian place I saw, what do you think?" Remy asks like nothing is up.

As the two are settling in the booth Remy start, "Excuse me chere." He is gone for ten minutes before the waitress hands her a paper, "That guy asked me to give this."

_I know right now you are wondering where the hell I am. I set up a little scavenger hunt you for you._

_Your Swamp Rat_

_Hint #1_

"_That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet"_

Rogue thinks to herself, 'wow he is crazy, why do I have to do this? Okay flower shop?' as she looks around she sees a book store with Romeo and Juliet on Sale. She hushes across the street. As she enters the store an old women asks, "Are you Rogue?"

With a small nod the lady hands her a copy of Romeo and Juliet that is a leather bond addition, "A strange gentlemen bought this for you."

There is a card book marking the page in which Romeo says the quote

_Hint number #2_

_You deserve to be a queen and I hope I would be your __**KING **_

_Sorry we didn't get __**FOOD**__ be __**FAST**__ and get crowned, and a bite._

Rogue finds herself with another puzzle, 'King food fast…Fast King Food…King of Fast Food, Burger King!' She heads to the one on the corner. A nerdy teen says to her, "Are you Rogue?" She again nods and is handed a paper crown, a serving of chicken fries, and a card.

_Hint #3_

_Chere you better wear your Crown! You are a queen to me._

_I keep getting lost in your eyes, so __**lead**__ me by the neck to your heart._

For a third time Rogue was thinking, 'Lead him where? With what?' Just then a jogger jogs by with a dog on a lead. Rogue follows her with her eyes and she goes past a pet store. Quickly she jogs into the store again a worker asks, "Are you Rogue?"

"Yes." She answers quickly excited for the next clue.

_Final Hint_

_Okay this isn't a really a clue, I ran out of ideas. Go back to start!_

Rushing back to the restaurant she sees Remy leaning on a lime green Volkswagen beetle with a big grin on his face.

As Roxy opens the door to her room, Jean looks up, "Are you okay, why were you running?"

Holding up the test Jean starts to stumble over her words, "Your uhhh pregnant? Or is it Kitty's?"

Roxy shakes her head, "Have you seen the result."

Giving in Jean answers with a sign her eyes fly to the ground, "No."

"Do you want to?" She extends her arm to Jean.

"No, I'm nervous."

"Should I get Scott to read it to you?" Roxy offers unsure of what to do, not having seen the results either.

"No just tell me what it says."

Roxy moves in slow motion to Jean. Jean notices every detail of the room; the temperature had to be near 98 degrees. Roxy sits next to Jean close. They both take deep breathes, and Jean closes her eyes. Flipping it over Roxy sees there is a small blue positive sign in the plastic window.

"It's positive." Roxy says slowly careful as if not to trip up on the words. Before even looking to Jean the door opens, Scott is letting himself in. "What are you two—"he sees the test in Roxy's hand "Are you pregnant?" He asks Roxy. "I knew it!"

"NO SCOTT I AM!" Jean screams.

"What?" Scott drops his jaw.

Jeans eyes fill with tears and the room is silent.

Roxy starts with a childish happy voice, "Jean we should start making the baby book now, we don't wanna miss a minute!"

The three chuckle. Alex enters the room, "Roxy that—" Then he sees the test still in her hands, "wasn't yours? Was it?" Seeing Scott he looks at him with a glare but places his focus back on Roxy.

"No." Roxy answers softly.

"Then who's is—" It clicks finally, "Oh."

The brothers just grin at each other for the first time all day. Alex smiles to Jean and Scott, "This means I'm goin' to be an uncle!"

The couples laugh.

"Well, Roxy come on, they have a lot of decisions to make." Alex pulls Roxy out of the room.

"Wait!" Scott calls after to two in the door way. They stop and turn around, as Scott whispers something to Jean and she grins nodding her head. "Will you be the god parents?" He said with a smile to both.

**Hope you like it!! PS the baby is the "new mutant" I have not told you Remy's secret yet. Added the part about chicken fries cause I got cravings!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Breaking the rules and more breaking news

**Chapter 12: Breaking the rules and more breaking news??**

It was nearly 2 am on Monday morning and Alex and Roxy were still texting.

Roxy: I wish I didn't have to text you.

Alex: I know Logan's new rule is dumb…

Roxy: Logan's not even around…

Alex: He never said we couldn't spend time outside together…

Roxy: No he didn't, I might go for a walk in the garden.

Alex: I might too.

As the two met up outside they sat on the edge of the water fountain. Roxy rests her head on Alex's bare chest; his arm rests her hip, sitting in comfortable silence. Alex's smile grows, "I'm goin' to be an uncle."

Shifting a little Roxy moves her head onto his shoulder and rests her legs on his lap, "I'm going to be a god mother."

They smile at each other embracing in a long kiss. A kiss that grew they moved to each other, with each other. Finally a vibration in Alex's pants broke their moment. Flipping his phone open they both read the text from Scott, '_you have school in morning stop hooking up outside P._' with a chuckle they rest their heads on each other, finally getting up. They giggle as the sway almost as if they had just returned from a crazy party and had more then just a buzz. Walking past Remy's room they heard something _THUD THUD THUD! _It sounds like a really strong two year old was pounding on the floor because he had his toy taken away. As they exchange looks, Alex pushes the door open, "Remy?"

With no answer they both peer in, Remy is on the floor, flopping like a fish out of water.

Roxy pushes past Alex, "He is having a seizure! Push the bed away from him!" Roxy seats herself at Remy's flopping head, sitting Indian style she places his head in her lap.

Unsure of why, Alex pushes the bed away from Remy. Alex looks at Remy, his head slamming against Roxy's thighs. "Should I get someone?"

"No, lets just stay with him until he is done." Roxy answers calmly.

"How do you know this?"

"My cousin has epilepsy, this way his head won't hit any hard future, or the hard floor. It will hurt tomorrow" Roxy says looking to Alex, who now is sitting by her side. Slowly Remy stops and opens his eyes, "What are you doing in here? Why am I on you?" He starts to sit up.

"Are you epileptic?" Roxy asks.

"What? No." Remy answers.

"We found you having a seizure—" Roxy said with a caring expression.

"—what? But the doctor said—" Remy stops himself, "I was uhh healthy."

"I don't know what you're hiding from me, but that's fine, just don't hide it from Rogue." Roxy places her hand on Remy's leg.

"My poor chere, I don't want to put her through pain, she has suffered enough. She should love and share her love…even if it can't be with me…" Remy says more to himself.

After a moment of silence Roxy asks, "Remy what did the doctor tell you?"

"Can you get Rogue I need to tell her now, I thought I was stronger then I am." Remy says.

Alex leaves the two of them to get Rogue.

Knocking on Rogues door he hears a mumble, "Rogue, it's Alex, Remy wants you."

Snapping her eyes, "Ah'm comin'." Rolling off her bed and to the floor, she stumbles to stand and runs to Alex, "What's wrong?"

"Come on." Alex leads her to Remy's room with Roxy and Remy still sitting on the floor.

She joins them, "What is it, what's going on?"

Remy teaches for her ungloved hand than moves to placing his hand on her shoulder, "Rogue listen—"

"—You're breakin' up with meh??"

With a laugh he answers, "No my belle, it's me I'm—"

"Gay?!"

"No I'm—"

"Your not on drugs are yah?"

"No, let me finish—"

"Sorry." Rogue looks the floor.

Kissing her head he laughs in a low voice, "I've been hiding something from you, I've talked to doctors and," he stops and looks away from her, "They say…They found…"

As Rogue's eyes fill up with tears she shouts, "Spit it out!"

Movement is starting to happen students are getting ready for school. Remy whispers, "I have a malignant tumor on frontal lobe of my brain." He tried to say his words quickly but they were slow and hung in the air for Rogue.

As tears stream from her eyes she looks to Remy longing for him to take it back wishing he had been gay or on drugs instead. As they gaze in each others eyes leaning they let their lips met. Rogue pulls away remembering her curse to see Remy…

**I know this is not a happy time, and I left with a cliff hanger, so you might want to stab me in they eye. And then let your pet hippo eat my left kidney, but please wait for next chapter! I really do like my kidney especially the left one! Haha sorry I haven't slept much so sorry for the weird movements I had fun. Review please! Oh ps I'm sure my medical facts are really wrong, I just kind of made it up as I want.**


	13. 13 is unlucky for some

Chapter 13: 13 is an unlucky for some

**Chapter 13: 13 is an unlucky for some.**

Rogue could feel the energy pouring into her, so she pulls back to see Remy just smiling at her. The couple tries it again; their kiss is longer and deeper. Rogue still feels the energy. "Ah feel something drawing out of you."

"But I'm fine." Remy says as though it were a simple fact.

Rogue looks to the floor thinking, "Are my powers broken?" She can't help but grin with the idea.

Roxy starts to reach for her, but Alex pulls her hand back. Roxy looks to Alex and says in a quiet calm voice, "This is the only way we will know if their broken."

With a sigh of defeat, "just touch her lightly with one finger." As the girls giggle they both stretch out one finger as they meet Roxy pulls back, "I can feel it leaving me."

"Then why can't Remy?" Alex questions, a grin grows on his face, "Maybe just maybe only Rogue's lips are safe to touch and only to other lips."

Roxy laughs and swats at his arm, "I hate you."

"No you don't." With a grin he leans in and kisses her gently on the shoulder.

Logan enters the crowded kitchen toast is being thrown and juice containers emptied. "I see everyone is up."

"Except Rogue I can't find her anywhere!" Kitty says to Logan.

"WHAT?" Logan half growls and storms out of the room.

The door flies open as Remy and Rogue lean into their kiss, "What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Logan spits out.

Roxy flies up, "Logan look! Rogue and touch Remy and he isn't passing out!"

"Logan!" Rogue jumps back.

As silence coats the room Alex breaks it, "Come on Roxy we are going to be late for school." The two run out of the room.

Remy finally speaks, "Yah see last night Roxy and Alex found meh—"

"I don't care you two are grounded you know the rules." Logan cuts Remy off.

"Remy ain't a child you can't ground him!" Rogue's eyes fill with tears, half joy and other half sad.

"Fine then you are grounded double time to make up for both of you."

"Now Logan, can't we talk this through?" Remy asks.

"No, she has to go to school."

Rogue gets up and kisses Remy on last time before she rushes off. Logan slams the door after himself.

As Roxy skips the shower and runs to catch a ride Scott grabs her arm, "Rox can you go out with me after school I want to talk to you!"

She nods quickly, "Sure, we'll talk later I'm late." She runs to school quickly.

Running in late to school Roxy and Kitty stop at the girls' locker room to drop off their clothes. "I'm so happy this is like the last week before Christmas Break!" Kitty grins.

"Yeah, totally! Oh shit! That means Christmas." Roxy stops dead in the hall which is empty with how late the girls are. "You wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

Kitty giggles, "Like let me guess you didn't start yet?"

"No." Roxy giggles.

"Nothing for Alex?"

"Nope, he is dating me ain't that enough!" She stops to pose like model.

"It would be for me!" The "new" Duncan says from behind the two girls, "Come on girls lets talk."

"We are late, come on Roxy." Kitty grabs her hand.

"Yeah." Roxy starts to follow when he puts his hand in front of her.

As his lackeys laugh, "Come cutie don't you want to forget your loser boyfriend and go with me."

"No, let me leave!" Roxy tries to look away.

"I thought you didn't like mutants." Kitty says behind the boys.

"Who knew they could look so fine." He grins reaching for Roxy's face.

"Get off her!" Kitty screams.

"Kitty get someone anyone!" Roxy yells as she turns her head away backing up from them.

With a small pause Kitty runs off to find anyone. Looking in each classroom to find a friendly face she sees Pierto throwing spit balls into a teacher's untamed hair. Kitty waves at him franticly. Finally seeing her he raises one eyebrow but she monitions for him to come.

"Hey teach I've got to go to the bath room can I get the pass?" Pierto asks.

"Yes." She points to her desk motioning him to get it himself. He just walks out of the room.

"What is so interesting?" Pierto looks to Kitty.

"Come on, it's Roxy those jocks won't leave her alone!" As Kitty runs down the hall and Pierto just jogs next to her he asks, "And what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know scare them off something anything!" Kitty yells.

As they arrive they see Roxy back against a wall trying to wiggle her way at out of a force full kiss as he tried to slide his hand up her shirt.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Pierto asks seeing Roxy's worried look.

"Yeah buzz off."

Running next to Roxy he grins at her seeing her eyes filling with tears then he says, "Why don't you pick on someone your own speed?" As quickly as he came he runs behind one of them and says, "boo!"

"Get out of here, Maximoff!" He yells back.

"Sorry not with out her." He picks her up and zips behind them placing Roxy down, smiling she mouths the word 'thanks'.

"We didn't say you could leave baby."

"Hey Rox you want to leave?" Ray said walking up.

"Yeah!" She said never so happy to see him.

"Then I say we all go back to class and call it a day." Ray says reaching his hand to Roxy.

"I think we have a fight." Says the football star.

"I'm down," Ray starts to spark.

"Ray no, we don't fight or use our powers!" Kitty yells. Just then a teacher walks up.

"Principle's office now!" She yells as she escorts all of the students down, her class hurries to look. Kurt being one of them runs to them, "V'hat happened?"

Kitty just mouths to him, 'it was bad.'

After listening the stories he looks at all students present, "You mutant know better then using your powers, one week out of school."

"What!" Kitty yells, "like that's not fair they tried to hurt her! What do you want us to do!"

"Get a teacher." He snaps back, "As for you detention today after school."

"This ain't right." Ray mumbles. "Come on," he puts his arm around Roxy leading her out of the room.

"Ray stop just stop!" Roxy screams.

As the first period ends the halls are filling up with students, no one knows what has happened yet. Kitty, Ray, Pierto, and Roxy leave the office and head to the parking lot. They stop when Kurt and Amanda run over to get the scope, Kitty and Pierto share the story as Roxy just looks at the ground still scared. Amanda drops her books, they hit Kurt's foot, but she doesn't notice she just hugs Roxy as she just silently cries into her shoulder.

"Sweetie, shhh shhh." That's all Amanda can say as she strokes her hair. The group just stops talking and look to the ground.

Strom and Charles come into the school, finally the halls are silent the student body sees something is wrong and look to Roxy and Amanda. Alex runs pas them all, "What the hell happened?" He asks no one in specific. Roxy looks up, her eyes are still watery. Amanda just steps aside and hands her to Alex, as Amanda just leans on Kurt. Roxy buries her head into Alex's shirt. Alex looks up after a few minutes, "What the hell happened?" This time he is asking Charles.

Finally he answers, "It seems we have a situation, I want to speak with principle. Storm can you take Pierto Ray and Roxy home. Alex and Kitty come with me please we will sort this out okay?" Alex kisses Roxy's head and asks, "Are you okay, do you want me to go with you?"

"I'll be okay, Jean is home." She whispers.

He kisses her head again and leads her to Strom. As Storm takes the others home, the other group goes to the office.

At home Roxy doesn't speak the whole ride.

"Man I think she is still shaken up." Pierto says to Ray.

"Yeah." He says watching her, feeling bad for all those times he messed with her. He slides next to her in the car, "Listen I know this isn't the best time for this but I'm sorry about everything I did. I do like you but I'll cut it out." He whispers to Roxy. She tries to smile and him and just hugs him.

Roxy sat with Jean the rest of the day. Finally she was getting back to normal.

Knocking on the door Scott asks, "Can I steal Roxy for a minute?"

Roxy gets up and walks over; he places his hand on her back and leads her to his room. Motioning for her to sit on his bed, he routes through his dresser, "I want to show you something." He hands her a small box from Tiffany's, "What do you think?"  
Roxy opens it to see a small gold band with a single diamond in the middle, "It's traditional and classy, and she will love it."

"You think she will? I didn't know if it was too boring."

"Scott it could be plastic and it would still be perfect!" Roxy grins, "It's from you that's what's important."

"I'm not sure how to do it. I want it to be special." Scott says looking at the ring.

"Tell me your first cute moment with her." Roxy asks.

"This one time the power was out and we were playing LIFE by candle light." He half laughs as he constitutes, "I got the marriage stop first and she asked me who I wanted and I said 'The girl I want is already on the board.' She laughed and said 'then you should take her.' Now every time we play we race to get to that stop so we can steal each others pegs."

"That's so cute!" Roxy squeals. "I got it! You should…"

**Do you still want to kill me?? Hope not. We are winding down. REVIEW!**


	14. A lot of tears

Chapter 14: A lot of tears

**Chapter 14: A lot of tears.**

Roxy and Scott sit there and plan, until they hear the other students return. She hears Alex rush up the stairs, "Alex I'm in your room!" she shouts.

He runs into his room and grins seeing her smiling. Sitting next to her he doesn't mention the earlier events just sits with her as Scott leaves the room.

Rogue heads to Remy's room, letting herself in, she finds no Remy. Rushing out of the room she checks her room, the danger room and the kitchen. Remy is no where. She heads back to her room and just cries on her bed ignoring Kitty and Lance.

"What's wrong?" Kitty gets up from Lance and sits next to Rogue.

"Remy's gone." She cries into her pillow.

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"He left."

"For good?"

"I don't know, do you think he left—"

"No! Rogue he loves you he didn't leave he probably just went out for a bit."

Just then there is a soft knock on the door. "Chere, Remy has good news!"

Rogue jumps from her bed running to the door, she swings it open. He picks her up and kisses her. "Guess what!"

"Wait I thought you two couldn't touch." Kitty says, but she is ignored.

"What?" Rogue says grinning.

He places her back on her feet and starts to explain, "The Professor ran some more tests, and it has shrunk! We think you are taking energy from it and not me!"

Rogue's now puffy eyes fill with tears and she grins, "I can't even tell you how happy I am."

"I couldn't live with out you before, but know I owe you my life." He kisses her again. "The professor wants to talk to you come on." The couple walks downstairs hand in hand.

"What did you need professor?" Rogue asks still grinning.

"Well, I want to do a test, Kelly can you come here please?" As he says this is a girl about 20 years of age walks out. She is a hoddie and pair of worn jeans. Kelly is bald and she is pale, sickly looking. "Kelly was diagnosed with brain cancer like Remy. I want you to touch I want to see if you can't do the same for her—"

"But ah could put her in a coma or kill her."

Kelly just grins, "Sweetie I was given a year 16 months ago, they say I may no even be around even tomorrow. If I die today its okay."

Rogues' eyes swell with tears as she reaches for Kelly, as the two touch Rogue feels the energy pulling out of her. Kelly is still standing and Rogue continues to touch her hand. After a few seconds more they pull apart, Kelly walks away as the Professor follows, "We will run a scan and see what happened."

Rogue and Remy sit on the couch waiting. The silence they share isn't weird just comfortable. Finally a half hour later Kelly runs into the room tears in her eyes and a grin on her face. Hugging Rogue she whispers, "Thank you!"

As Kelly leaves Rogue looks to Remy, "I can help people!"

Grinning he kisses her head and brushes her hair from her face, "Yes chere you can!"

As the professor renters the room he opens his mouth to talk, but Rogue speaks first. "That was amazing can I do that for more people?"

A grin grows across his face, "I'm glad you feel that way, I will inform some hospitals."

"Can you keep this low profile?" Remy asks.

"Yes I will try, I will call the local hospitals and have them bring three more patients on Friday okay?"

Rogue smiles, "That sounds good!"

**What do y'all think?? Hope you like it and it answered your question I know its short but I wanted to see what y'all thought. Review please!**


	15. Eventful evening

Chapter 15: Eventful evening

**Chapter 15: Eventful evening**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I am taking a class to be an EMT so that's what took so long I hope you like it! Oh yeah ps this is a suggestive chapter ;)**

Jean ran her hand gently along her stomach, "Jeff? Marrisa?" She whispers different names to her still flat stomach.

"Knock knock." Scott says standing at the door way of the rec. room.

A grin grows acrossed Jeans face as she pats the empty coach next to her. Scott sits next to her and kisses her check, "What are you up to?"

"Not much just thinking." She says looking to her stomach then back to Scott.

"You wanna play Life?" He says grinning.

"Scott we still have to figure a lot out I hardly think this is the time." She says with a serious expression. Getting up she grabs her purple planner from the coffee table. She opens it to show him the important dates that lay a head, "Next week I go for my first doctor visit. Then Roxy and I are going shopping for a crib just to get an idea—"

"We should tell people…" As the room falls silence Jean can feel the up coming changes a head.

"Are you worried?" Jean asks just looking ahead and not a Scott.

"A little, but excised to and nervous—" He looks to her placing his hand on hers, "You are stressing out, come on lets play." Leading her by the hand to her room where the lights are out and candles are next to the board.

Jean gives Scott's hand a little squeeze as she sees what he was done. "White?" Scott asks holding up her favorite car. Grinning she takes it and place it on the board. He places his red mini van on the board and reaches for the spinner.

"Why do you get to go first?" Jean says asking making the face of a two year old not getting her way.

"Because I am!" Scott says laughing and spinning skipping college he lands three spaces from marriage.

Jean spins landing just behind him. As he spins again he stops at the church.

She grins, "Who do you want to marry? I might marry Jesse Spencer this game." (Anyone know who this is or am I the only one?)

"Really?" Scott asks as he smoothly pulls out a velvet navy box, "Why don't you marry me?"

Tears fill her eyes as throws herself at him. "Yes" she whispers softly in his ear.

Scott kisses her depending their kiss with each passing moment. Jean pulls away, "Are you marring me because of the baby?"

"No I wanted to ask you sense high school but I felt like it was bad timing." He answers, leaning in for another kiss.

Laying together Jean moves to see the clock as Scott pushes her back down. "Roxy will probably come in soon!"

"Don't worry she is staying with Alex tonight." Jean lays her head back on Scotts shoulder.

"I want to get married before I start to showing, I don't wanna remember my wedding being fat." Jean finally says.

"I am sure we can do that, you should start planning tomorrow then call some halls or something."

"You're not helping? Don't you want it to be the perfect wedding?" Jean asks.

"As long as I don't have to do anything, that's a perfectly planned wedding for me." Scott grins to himself, "Besides you have Roxy and Kitty I am sure they will want to help."

"You are so lazy!" She says with a grin.

As the students retire to their rooms Roxy sneaks into Alex's. "Hey what are you doing in here?" He says shocked, shoving something in the top drawer of his night stand.

Giggling she crawls on to his bed, "Scott and I switched for the night."

"Way to go bro." He says to himself.

Smacking him lightly, "Perv. He is proposing!"

"That's what I meant." He says defensively.

"Sure," she says leaning over him kissing him as her hair tickles his check.

Leaning in Alex braces her head as he deeps the kiss. Slowly he lets his hand travel to her hips. As he reaches to pull off her shirt they stop kissing and grin…

The next morning Logan is pounding on doors, "Don't you kids ever remember we have danger room?" Roxy and Alex hear him not outside of their room but a few doors over… Remy's room. Logan opens the door to find Rogue and Remy rushing to get dressed. "Your grounded Rogue!"

"Whatever." She yells back.

Next Logan heads past their rooms to Kitty's, "Half pint I swear to god you better be alone in that room!"

Opening the door there is nothing new; Lance is buckling his belt as kitty is pulling her shirt on.

"I am doing room checks every night! Everyone out side of your room right now I don't care what you're wearing!" Slowly the late to rise open their door in bath robes. Roxy walks to the door; Alex shoots her a 'are you crazy' look. Shrugging she gives him 'who cares' look. Jean and Scott come out of their room before Roxy and Alex.

Logan looks at them and growls, "If you two are there…" He looks to the other door, as Roxy and Alex emerge.

"Good morning!" Roxy grins.

Kitty just laughs at her friend.

Logan looks to Jean ready to yell when Roxy sees the ring and squeals. "OH MY GOD YOU SAID YES!" Jumping over she throws her arms around her neck. As most of the girls ran over to Jean squealing and talking in high pitched voices and the guys congratulate Scott. Logan just stands there confused.

While Roxy and Jean are planning the brothers reflect on the past months with Remy and Lance, "A lot has chanced." Scott starts.

"I finally got to know my brother." Alex adds with a grin.

"I found my chere…" Remy whispers.

"Then were told you were dieing, and then told she is saving you." Alex says the last part with a chuckle.

"Someone is looking out for us."

"I never thought she you find some one and be so happy." Scott says.

"It worked out for the best." Alex adds.

**Okay so the END! I might make a squeal with the wedding and baby and more Rogue and Remy. I suck at endings sorry. I hope this wasn't too much of a let down, like if you really need more closure I will add another chapter but I might**


End file.
